


那一年 我想吃掉的老師（下）

by phia_eun01



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_eun01/pseuds/phia_eun01
Summary: 聯文寫手：慕慕  （下）※此篇有德源車(沒錯，就是德源)※文不對題、圖文不符，請小心慎入※有彩蛋驚喜，未來的某天（？）





	那一年 我想吃掉的老師（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 聯文寫手：慕慕 （下）  
> ※此篇有德源車(沒錯，就是德源)  
> ※文不對題、圖文不符，請小心慎入  
> ※有彩蛋驚喜，未來的某天（？）

 
    
    
    在德試著阻止志源作亂的手：「你的手在幹什麼？」  
    
    似笑非笑的看著志源莽撞的行為，心道，畢竟是沒經驗的孩子。  
    
      
    
    志源的手停在在德胸口不知道下一步該怎麼進行，也不知道該上還是該下。  
    
    儘管志源有交過幾任女友，但是純情少年頂多就只到接吻而已，他還真的不知道該如何進行，這下車都熱一半了⋯⋯  
    
    在德的眼中透露出笑意，翻起身來，動作俐落地跨坐在志源身上並牽起他的手，貼在他耳邊輕聲呢喃著：「來，我來教你。」  
    
      
    
    在德引導志源的手撫摸自己，志源感受到在德溫熱柔軟的身軀，脖頸、胸口、腰部⋯⋯  
    
    一步一步的在老師的帶領下往更加私密的部位探索著。  
    
      
    
    兩人的衣服不知在何時已經散落一地，志源從一旁鏡子裡的反射中，看著兩人糾纏的身影與意亂情迷的表情，害羞的別過臉。  
    
    在德低頭輕咬著志源的喉結，在志源耳邊命令著：「別轉頭，看著鏡子裡的自己」，  
    
    同時雙手沿著志源的肌肉紋理順延而下，撫上他早已挺立的慾望，有意無意地玩弄志源那未經人事的分身。  
    
      
    
    「⋯哈，別、哈啊⋯⋯⋯」在德上下套弄著志源的莖身，時不時以指尖搔刮前端的小孔，毫無經驗的小朋友，從沒遭受過如此巨大的刺激，  
    
    身體隨之劇烈的顫抖，在德默默的加重手上的力道與速度，志源的分身即刻便噴灑出白色的精華，突如其來的意外，讓閃避不及的在德臉上沾染了些許白液。  
    
      
    
    ｢恩啊⋯我、我⋯⋯｣對於自己這副窘樣，志源恨不得把自己埋到土堆裡不要見人，真的是⋯ **太丟人** 了⋯⋯  
    
      
    
    在德不以為意的將臉上的白濁抹去，又好氣又好笑，看著下身的慾望青筋盤繞直點頭，自己這都還硬著呢，  
    
    嘴裡卻是好心的安慰身下快把自己鑲到地板上的志源：｢第一次都是這樣的，別放心上｣。  
    
      
    
    志源賭氣似的側躺環抱住自己縮起的腿，孰不知這樣的姿勢更方便在德接下來的動作，在德伸手順了順鬧脾氣孩子的毛，  
    
    充滿力量的手牢牢扣住志源柔軟的腰就往懷中帶，輕輕的含住志源的耳垂，像是給對方標記般，延著脖頸與脊椎一一吻下充滿佔有慾的印記。  
    
      
    
    與此同時，在德的左手在志源的乳暈上打轉著，一路愛撫至胸前蓓蕾，使得蓓蕾腫脹不堪，  
    
    志源呻吟出聲：｢⋯恩、恩哈⋯⋯另一、一邊也要⋯要啊⋯｣，在德這才轉移目標，手掌揉捏著志源的胸，讓他恍惚間有種被當女人的錯覺。  
    
      
    
      
    
    胸前的刺激讓未經人事的志源已招架不住，後背又因緊貼著在德的身體，感受著身後人在肌膚上吐出的熱氣而顫抖，隨著胸前失去熱度而稍感失落，  
    
    看不見在德動作的志源只好默默抬頭看鏡子，這一瞟只見在德的手沾滿自己方才射出的液體，即將碰到隱密的後穴，驚的志源慌亂起來，不顧因剛發洩而無力的身體就想逃離在德掌控。  
    
      
    
      
    
    在德怎麼可能讓吃到嘴邊的肉跑了，原先扣住志源腰的手順勢往下，修長的手指掌握住志源方才因被挑逗而微硬的分身，眼見對方執意反抗的扭動，  
    
    在德狠心的對手中要害施加壓力，男人的脆弱硬生生遭受慘無人道的攻擊，｢嗚⋯⋯｣疼的志源全身一縮瞬間癱軟哭出聲。  
    
    不給志源太多反應的時間，在德就著指尖的白濁作為潤滑，手指便進入志源的後穴，初次被人入侵的暖穴緊緊地吸著在德的手指，  
    
    在德有些吃力地在志源體內移動，並逐漸加入第二根手指為他擴張。  
    
      
    
      
    
    ｢⋯恩哼，別、哈啊⋯⋯好、太疼了⋯⋯｣志源全身像是被浸泡在水池裡滿是汗水，  
    
    依然癱軟的身體趴臥在地上，只能像個玩具一般被在德玩弄在鼓掌間。  
    
      
    
    因為疼痛導致意識稍微回攏，志源這才 **懊悔** 自己推門而入的決定，劇本應該不是這樣寫的，不是應該是自己的告白讓在德痛哭流涕，  
    
    然後兩人在溫馨的氛圍下自己 **順利攻下** 他嗎，怎麼角色顛倒過來了？為此還專門研究了小黃片，怎麼影片跟實戰完全不一樣呢，  
    
    難道自己注定敵不過在德的力氣嗎，志源無語問蒼天、內心一把心酸淚。  
    
      
    
      
    
    ｢恩？不專心，在想什麼呢？｣身下脹疼得發紫的巨大慾望直到現在還沒宣洩出來，如果不是心疼自己的青澀少年誰會有這麼強大的耐心，  
    
    然而，又像是要懲罰志源的分心，在德隨即伸入第三根手指，除了加速擴張外，模仿著活塞運動在志源體內抽動著，一個深入觸到了奇異的凸點，
    
    
    ｢恩呀～｣志源同時間發出曖昧的呻吟聲，  
    
    像是不相信那甜的膩死人的聲音是自己發出的一樣，漲紅著臉遮住自己的嘴巴。  
    
    
    
    
    ｢呀，別遮著喊出來，我喜歡聽｣，在德加快手上的速度，志源感覺到陌生的快感一陣陣從後穴傳來，  
    
    疲軟的分身也逐漸充血，乖巧地遵照在德的指示輕聲呻吟，這才逐漸享受到愉悅。  
    
    看著志源已然放鬆的神情，在德將手指抽離開拓的差不多的後穴，白濁的黏稠圍繞在志源張合著的穴口，  
    
    透過燈光反射出透明的水漬讓在德眼角泛紅，早已蓄勢待發的腫大慾望抵在穴口，有力的勁腰一挺便進入志源的體內。
    
    
      
    
    「⋯哈，你⋯啊⋯⋯」不給力的分身吐出白沫，這讓志源想自殺的心都有了，｢恩、恩哈⋯⋯，真是⋯⋯｣  
    
    身後的在德好不容易進入溫暖的後穴，就差點被志源不按牌理出牌的高潮咬的繳械出來，好在自己經驗豐富，硬生生忍了下來。  
    
    
    
    
    被撩的慾火焚身，在德不顧初經人事的志源在兩次噴發後的精疲力盡，只是啞著聲音哄那耳根紅的要爆炸的孩子，  
    
    道：｢乖呀，我們志源再忍忍，哥還沒射過呢｣，隨即快速的挺動充滿腹肌的腰如同打樁機般，青筋盤繞的慾望用力地在志源的肉穴內毫不留情的肆虐，  
    
    碩大的前端時不時掃過志源的前列腺，讓志源只能腦袋一片空白地沉淪其中。  
    
    在德雙手也沒閒著，環抱著志源再次揉捏上他略有脂肪的胸前，雙手掌心熱燙的整個覆上，  
    
    因為長年訓練而帶有薄繭的掌心磨擦著志源的蓓蕾，隨著刺激而高挺的乳尖被在德以各種方向按壓。  
    
      
    
    像是玩上癮一樣，在德就著兩人仍然相連的身體，將志源整個人抱起翻轉著面對自己，滾燙慾望180度輾過前列腺的快感，  
    
    讓志源不管不顧的叫出聲，空蕩的訓練館就這麼回盪那交織著『男孩』斷斷續續的嗚咽與『男人』間或低吼的喘息聲。  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    「⋯嗯⋯嗯哼，哈、啊⋯⋯」好不容易在在德親切的指導下，兩人一同攀上高峰。  
    
      
    
    看著志源被寵愛過後帶著異樣潮紅的臉和身上或青或紫怵目驚心的痕跡，以及一塌糊塗的疲軟下身在白濁中帶有些許不知名的黃色液體⋯⋯  
    
    在德只覺得自己的分身還蠢蠢欲動，志源這三腳貓功夫該好好訓練一下呀。  
    
      
    
      
    
    夜晚還長得很。  
    
    

* * *
    
    
      
    
    一週後，仁川機場。  
    
      
    
    「IC-608 往夏威夷班機即刻開始登機。」  
    
    志源在出境大廳前焦躁的等待著某人，來送機的父母友人已經回家。  
    
    他在來來往往的人群中不斷地張望，隨著登機時間的逼近，開始有點坐立難安。  
    
    「找我嗎？」身後熟悉聲音傳來，志源驚喜的轉了頭，看到一身輕裝的在德，  
    
    志源上前用力的抱住在德，「還算你有良心記得來送機，我還以為你把我吃了一乾二淨就不理我呢。」  
    
    志源對在德笑了一下，直直的盯著他看，像是怎麼看都看不夠似的，想深深地把他的身影印在心裡，湊過去在在德的耳邊說了幾句話：「金在德，你等我三年啊，我一定回來把你攻下。」  
    
      
    
    不給在德反應的時間，趁四周沒人注意的時候往在德嘴唇上快速的蓋了一個吻，一臉嚴肅認真的說：「還有，你一定要等我回來啊，不要亂跟別人跑了。」  
    
    少年講完自己想了好多天的台詞，帥氣的轉身拉著行李往登機門的方向走去，還不忘對著在德開心的回眸一笑，揮了揮手。  
    
      
    
    在德微笑的注視著志源離去的背影，想把此時的笑臉刻畫在他心裡。  
    
    「這臭小子，造反了，哪來的自信心啊。」  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    時間飛快的流逝。  
    
    幾年後，順利的完成學業的志源，一拿到學位證書便馬不停蹄地從夏威夷趕回韓國。  
    
    回到韓國的他並沒有立刻去找那一年奪走他處子之身的 **可惡男人** （？），反倒是傳了訊息約他出來。  
    
      
    
    他們已經好久沒見到彼此了，雖然偶而會通話、通視訊，但是一想到可以看到本人還是讓人心生激動。  
    
    在德在志源的指定場所等待著，這邊是他們當年訓練後常常去小酌一杯的酒吧，自從志源出國之後，他再也沒有跟別人來過這個地方。  
    
      
    
    **特別的地方，只能跟特別的人來。**  
    
      
    
    陷入沉思中的在德，感覺到背後有股力量緊抱著他。挑了眉毛的在德正想要使用巧勁將對方甩開時，身體被翻了過來固定在牆上，眼前是放大版的俊氣臉龐。  
    
    多年不見，當年與自己平視的少年已經比在德高出半個頭，身穿白襯衫、牛仔褲的志源，蛻去了曾經稚氣的痕跡，眉眼更加俐落臉、部線條稜角分明，眼底多了分從容，  
    
    完全彰顯成熟男人的魅力，我的少年真的成長了，在德默默的感慨又驕傲。  
    
      
    
    「我說過我要把你攻下的」，志源霸道的蓋上一吻，笑嘻嘻將在德擁入懷中。  
    
    他們終於有完美的身高差了，不枉費我這些年來從不放下的鍛鍊，志源有點得意地想。  
    
    熟知志源個性的在德可不會讓他那麼得意，  
    
      
    
    「我可沒說過要讓你追」在德故意一臉嫌棄，並把志源目瞪口呆足以毀滅形象的表情收入眼裡，  
    
    強忍住瘋狂笑意，伸手推開志源的肩膀轉身走人，志源原地呆愣了一下，才回過神來慌張的追了上去。  
    
      
    
      
    
    「你你你、你都把我給吃了，你要對我負責。」  
    
    不顧這種話從個大男人口中說出口有多麼羞恥，志源像是跟屁蟲一樣緊追在在德的身後。  
    
      
    
    這算什麼？挑戰書嗎？  
    
    我殷志源就接下了！

* * *
    
    
      
    
    革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。  
    
    不知道經過了多次的幾次的奮鬥，與不要臉的死纏爛打，志源終於如願以償的吃了金在德，歡愛後的兩人，袒露著身體休息著。  
    
      
    
    這小子去夏威夷都在學什麼啊，技巧居然變好了。  
    
    完事後的金在德抽了一根菸，看著旁邊陷入深眠的志源勾起了溫柔的微笑。  
    
      
    
    明明在外已經是成熟精英的做派，但是到了自己身邊卻又像是回到過去一樣，一樣喜歡撒嬌、一樣緊緊的抱著自己睡覺，像孩子似的沒安全感。  
    
    撫摸志源因留汗黏膩在皮膚上的髮絲，在德溫柔的在他額間上蓋上一吻。  
    
      
    
    我想，這一輩子，我都沒辦法從你身邊離開了。  
    
      
    
    臭小子，  
    
    我好像真的挺喜歡你的。  
    
      
    
    在德低頭吻了志源的唇，在耳邊用氣聲說著。  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    『我、愛、你。』  
    
      
    
      
    
    暗夜中，隱隱一抹嘴角勾起的弧度。


End file.
